


Public

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Series: Drarry 30 Days of Kissing [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: Sirius surprises Remus with a lip lock in front of all of their friends - their friends don’t care!This is for you GeekMom13, I always said I'd write you a Wolfstar one day, consider it an early birthday present xx





	Public

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeekMom13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/gifts).



> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/41529282@N02/44705691491/in/dateposted-public/)

James and Lily’s small two-bedroom flat was full to overflowing with their friends. A huge banner was pinned to the wall proclaiming “Congratulations” as James had finally got up the nerve to propose. Of course she said yes, so their engagement party was in full swing.

They’d all put up strong silencing charms so there was no need to worry about noise complaints from the neighbours and, as they were all now legal adults (Merlin help them), they didn’t have to worry about smuggling in the alcohol, could just go and buy it. The engagement cake was under a protection charm, she’s promised swift retribution to anyone who dared to touch it.

Sirius was currently wedged on the battered old lounge between Kingsley Shacklebolt and Frank Longbottom. He was nodding and clearly acknowledging their conversation at the correct time but honestly he had no idea what they were talking about.

His entire focus was on one of his best friends standing near the kitchen, chatting to James and Lily as she fussed in their tiny kitchen. Those jeans hugged that delectable arse in all the right ways and the soft grey jumper made him just look so…  snoggable .

Sirius had drunk far too much fire whisky so was feeling brave as he excused himself from whatever Kingsley and Frank were talking about and somehow weaved himself drunkenly between party guests until he managed to get to Remus.

Tapping him on the shoulder, Sirius impatiently waited until Remus had finished whatever he’d been telling James. Sirius gave him no chance to ask what he wanted as Remus finally turned around, he just stepped closer, looped his arms over Remus’ shoulders and locked their lips together to a startled look on Remus’ face and the loud and exuberant whistles from their friends.  


End file.
